The aims of the administrative core are to set and implement programmatic goals, scientific policies and operating procedures for the overall program as well as facilitate communication between projects and core leaders. In addition, the core will develop and set priorities for core usage and expand, enrich, and develop the scientific exchanges among all investigators. The infrastructure provided will monitor the scientific progress of projects and cores; maintain a system for fiscal accountability and resource allocation (for equipment and personnel); provide statistical support and assist in the planning, implementation of experiments and interpretation of data.